


A Married Model

by EtherealHan (orphan_account)



Series: MarkSon smuts [2]
Category: Block B, GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jackson is a rapper, Jaehyo is a model too, Jinyoung is mom af, Kinda feely ???, Kunpimook does art, M/M, Mark is a model, Memories, Smut, Youngjae is a singer, Yugyeom & Jaebum dance, i can't tag, mentions of assault, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EtherealHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was 23, turning 24 when he ran into Mark. All Jackson wanted was some cheese, not a miracle in the form of Mark Tuan but he wasn't complaining. He was jogging to the store for his housemate, Jiho, and he accidentally bumped into someone; he was quick to help him up and recognize him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Married Model

The blinding rays shone angrily through the icy white lace curtains and onto Mark's face. Birds were singing their morning songs as the wind swayed gently through trees causing the cherry blossoms to dance in time with the chirps. It was mornings like these that they loved the most.

They loved the way their neighbour, Jinyoung, would always open his window as he cooked a large breakfast; the smell leaking in through their own windows, smothering the front room. They loved the way their other neighbor, Kunpimook would go outside and paint or take a photograph which he would then show to them and see if it was perfect enough; Jackson thought they were all good and now their house is full of his paintings. They loved the way their neighbours from across the street, Jaebum, Yugyeom and Youngjae would play outside games like football or they'd dance together and perform for the whole block to see; they earned quite a bit of money due to how amazing their dance moves are and how powerful Youngjae's voice is when he sings for them.

 

Stretching, Mark rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he clambered over to the door leading to the small balcony overseeing Jaebum and Yugyeom's area.

 

He leaned over the ledge, waving a small "hello" to the youngest of the friendship group as he yawned.

"Morning Mark!" Youngjae yelled causing his dog, Coco, to hop off of his lap and run back inside. 

"Morning 'Jae."

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised because of how much you're yelling." He laughed.

"Nice sweatpants by the way."

"Thanks." Mark never wore much when going to bed, he tended to wear a pair of sweatpants without a shirt, sometimes he wore his boxers or if he got lucky that night, nothing. If he did wear a shirt then it tended to be one that hangs low and exposes his milky collarbones or one of Jackson's which was too large for his thin frame.

 

The neighbourhood didn't really mind seeing Mark shirtless since some have seen him in less than that due to his career as a model. When he was 16 he was asked to pose for some photos which went extremely well; at the age of 18 he was modeling front page for magazines; at 20 he was the top model for a Playboy magazine, featuring on both front cover and many of the pages inside; at 24 he met Jackson.

 

_It was a weird meeting, the both have got to admit. Jackson was 23, turning 24 when he ran into Mark. All Jackson wanted was some cheese, not a miracle in the form of Mark Tuan but he wasn't complaining. He was jogging to the store for his housemate, Jiho, and he accidentally bumped into someone; he was quick to help him up and recognize him._

_"Hey, you're that model I masturbate to..." Jackson blurted out._

_"How charming, first you knock me over now you're telling me you jerk off to me..." Mark scoffed in response._

_"Sorry, see you around?" Mark just nodded and made his way back home. I guess he wasn't lying because they kept running into each other almost every week. It continued like this until Jackson finally asked him on a date, which Mark gladly accepted. The latter couldn't help but fall in love with the Cantonese male and Jackson couldn't help but fall for the American model. They dated for 3 years before Jackson finally proposed on Mark's 27th birthday_.

 

They've been living in their medium sized house for 5 years; they noticed everyone knows everyone and their is literally nothing to hide. Obviously Mark is the most known, being on the front cover of most of the magazines almost every female neighbour and half of the male neighbours owns that's been hidden under a bed or shoved in a drawer somewhere came with perks but also disadvantages for when he just wants to sit outside and someone new in the area or someone passing by notices him and takes pictures of him doing something; whether it be playing fencing with foam fencing swords or it's him reading a book in his husband's lap, there are pictures. Sometimes when people see him kissing Jackson they ask if they're going to release a sex tape since 'they are both attractive enough and very well known in the fashion industry' even if Jackson is just an underground Rapper from time to time.

 

Warm hands snaked their way around the older's waist and wet kisses were placed gently at the crook of his neck; leaning into the touch, Mark softly moaned and tilted his head to the left.

"He's definitely awake now." Jaebum chuckled

"Oh yeah, thanks Youngjae." Jackson groggily groaned then returned to feasting on Mark's neck.

"Get a room!" Yugyeom gagged before running over to Kunpimook.

"Alright, we will." Jackson winked before pulling Mark back into the bedroom with a yelp.

 

"J-Jackson- it's like eight in the m-morning-" Mark stuttered, moaning at the end as Jackson continued to nip at his neck. The latter ignored the taller and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing atop him. Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, legs around his waist and rolled them over, switching their position; Jackson was lying flat on the bed, hands tightly gripping Mark's small waist. Said male was straddling Jackson. Leaning down, Mark pecked his lips multiple times.

 

Kisses like this were another thing they love; short and sweet, like Jackson as Mark loves to say to his best friend, Jinyoung. Small movements was all Mark needed to do to make Jackson turn to putty in his hand, even if Mark is the submissive one.

"Mm, baby, you really wanna do it now?" Jackson groaned through his teeth. Mark just nodded and continued to rock his hips down onto Jackson's crotch. Mark closed his eyes and allowed his hips to roll on their own accord.

 

It's been six years since they first had sex together. Surprisingly, it was both their first time to ever have sex. Yeah, Mark had used his fingers and toys for his job but he'd never actually had someone inside him but to be honest, he was glad because having Jackson take his virginity was something he wanted to remember for eternity.

 

" _H-have you ever done this before?" Jackson asked, playing with the string on Mark's sweatpants, he shook his head in response. "Neither... I guess we'll figure it out... I've watched enough porn..." He mumbled the last bit. "Have you got... Ummm... Y'know..."_

_"Top drawer."_

_"Thanks..." Mark climbed off Jackson and onto the bed and Jackson looked for a condom and lube. Legs spread and boxers off, Mark laid back and waited for Jackson who was applying a lot of lube, maybe a bit to much lube but better to be safe Mark guesses._

 

_Kneeling between two creamy thighs Jackson slides in a finger, a small reaction. A second. A slightly bigger reaction. A third. A larger reaction. Mark's back arched as he still hadn't gotten used to the pain, he'd only fingered himself two or three times and used a toy once; his close friend at the time, Jaehyo, usually did all that stuff._

 

_"It hurts- take it out!" Mark whined_

_"Shhh, baby I know, you can do it." Jackson cooed. He was right, Mark did manage to do it but he wasn't looking forward to what was next to come. Lubed up, condom on, Jackson positioned himself and slid in slow._

 

"I love you so... Fucking... Much..." Mark sobbed, hitting Jackson's chest.

"Shhh, baby I know." Jackson grabbed Mark's right hand and took his ring finger, placing a kiss to the gold ring.

"If you didn't love me, why would you marry me? We've been through so much shit yet here we are. We're living an amazing life, we've got great friends who care dearly about us, even if Coco doesn't like me; I love our life." Another tear fell from Mark's eyes. "Baby, stop crying, please?" Mark nodded. "Let me take care of you." Another nod.

 

Switching positions, Jackson began placing delicate kisses to Mark's cheeks. He kissed his forehead, nose, eyelids, lips, jaw, everywhere. Another sob came from Mark's lips causing the smaller to pull away. "It's too perfect, I don't want it to end." That was all he needed to continue worshiping the older's body. Kisses were placed everywhere. Along his arms, his legs, his stomach, shoulders, everywhere. Slipping a few fingers under the hem of the plaid boxers, Jackson slipped them off of Mark's body; his member springing out causing him to hiss as cool air poked at it.

 

Butterfly kisses were placed around the base and along the length, occasionally making little kitten licks to the tip. Slowly taking the pink head into his mouth, Jackson looked up at Mark; said male had his eyes screwed shut and the back of his hand against his mouth to suppress minuscule whimpers and moans. With each bob, he took slightly more into his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside just the way Mark enjoys it.

 

Wriggling was Mark's only way of signalling he's near leading to Jackson pulling away. More kisses lined the taller's body as he reached for the lube. A generous amount of lube was placed onto Jackson's fingers as they faced Mark's entrance. Deliberately, Jackson pushed the tip of his index finger in then pulled away straight after causing the elder to mewl for his touch. He repeated this process a couple of times before pushing two fingers in; Mark's back bridged as he purred at the throbbing pain in his lower district. The digits thrusted nimbly in and out of the latter; cries for the third finger filled the air so Jackson complied, swiftly adding the third. It wasn't long before Mark was craving for more. Rolling lightweight hips onto firm fingers, keening his lover's name was all Mark was capable of at this moment in time.

 

He loved Jackson hands. Mark has loved Jackson's hands ever since they ran into each other and Jackson helped the eldest up. Even now, Mark will grab Jackson's hand to play with his fingers; wiggling them back and forth, kissing his finger tips, sliding his rings up and down his fingers, Mark would never get bored. Jackson found it extremely cute. Jackson loves the way Mark would take his hand to wiggle them. To kiss the fingertips. To slide his rings on and off of his fingers.

 

Pulling the fingers his significant other loves profoundly out, Jackson coated his length in a sustainable amount of lube before setting between Mark's milky thighs. Holding his ankles up and apart, he began to enter. Groans were suppressed behind Mark's hand as Jackson began thrusting shallowly into him. Their sex life was anything but normal.

 

_"H-harder." Gentle whispers of pleads escaped the American's lips as the rough palm of his fiancé's hand collided with the round of his ass. Velvet red swarmed into the cheeks as another hard collision occurred, jolting the latter causing him to push forward; salty droplets took light detours from his eyes down to his cheeks, the pleasure too overwhelming for him to handle._

_"Such a good boy. I'm proud of you. Which toy do you want to use? Since you took Daddy's spanks so well, you can choose." Of course they like to have rough sex that seems like there are no feelings at all and no strings would be attatched, they were just that sort if couple but if they had to choose, they'd both go for the soft sex where Jackson takes as much care of Mark as possible._

 

Sometimes Mark would get assaulted in the street by random strangers claiming that 'he's a model so it should be no worry if he puts on a little how for them' and when he refused they would try and forcing him to by grabbing his shirt and tugging at it or roughly bending him own and abusing him. He used to not say a thing to Jackson when it first happened.

 

" _Hey babe- hey, what's wrong?" Jackson hopped off the couch and ran over to Mark._

_"N-nothing..." He mumbled in response._

_"Mark. I know when something's wrong."_

_"Honestly, nothing's wrong."_

_"Mark-"_

_"I said leave it!" Mark yelled, running to the bathroom an locking the door. Pressing his slightly bruised back against the door, he whimpered._

_"Mark... I'm sorry... It's just, recently I've noticed that you've_ _been down and have been hiding your body from me for months..." Jackson softly spoke to the bathroom door, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but just know that I am here for you." The click of the lock could be heard as Mark opened the door and fell into Jackson's chest, loudly crying. "Shh, it's alright... It's gonna be ok..." Since that day they haven't kept a secret. They know absolutely everything about each other, even the embarrassing stuff people tend to leave out. _

 

Quiet mewls turned to pleasurable cries in minutes as the thrusts got deeper; Mark's nails left red strips and small crescents in his husband's back. "F-faster." Chocked the elder as his fingers tangled in ebony strands. "Fuck- harder!" He screamed in complete and utter bliss. His companion enthusiastically complied, presuming his static thrusts after necking his lover impetuously. Rapidly, both started reaching their climax. 

 

Loud moans brimmed the roomy bedchamber as Mark's breathing became rough as he coughed out Jackson's name mid climax. White ropes painted patterns in the American's soft tofu skin as his partner's thrusts slowed down dramatically as he fucked into him shallowly. 

"M-Mark, baby I'm so close... Can I?" Jackson panted.

"Y-yes please!" Mark responded. As if it was Mark pressing a button or flicking a switch, Jackson came; filling Mark. After riding out his orgasm, Jackson gently pulled out his softening member as he grappled the nearest tissue; he kneeled down and wiped his lover clean before wiping his own self down.

"I love you." Jackson cooed, kissing Mark's eyelids and nose. 

 

Clambering into bed beside the American, he heard some snickers from outside so he got back up and slid some boxers on, walking over to the balcony. 

"What's so funny?" He groaned. 

"Do you have any decency?" Jinyoung tutted.

"Umm... Yes?" He squinted.

"Then why was the door open then?" Jaebum pointed out. 

"The whole neighbour hood heard." Kunpimook complained. 

"I had to hide Yugyeom and Youngjae from that! They are too innocent!" Jinyoung sighed. 

"Youngjae is not innocent. He calls Jaebum 'Daddy' for fuck sake." Mark yelled before rolling over. Jackson chuckled and waved at the others before closing the door.


End file.
